Come Get Some
by Solosorca
Summary: Every Thursday Seto and Jonouchi meet at a bar and complain about their lives, which leads to some interesting results. puppysipping oneshot


**Heya, this idea has been bugging me for a while, it's sort of a continuation of 'come get some' from my itunes game drabbles, but it's rather different so you don't have to go and read it if you don't want to. **

* * *

The bar was small, dark and virtually empty, just how the patrons liked it. In the darkest corner was a small table with two occupants. If the other people in the bar had been paying attention, rather than drowning their sorrows in alcohol, they would have noticed that sitting at that table was Seto Kaiba and his supposed rival, Katsuya Jounouchi.

In fact, the only person knew that these two frequented his bar every Thursday was the landlord, and he wasn't about to tell anyone, the CEO of KaibaCorp tipped very handsomely.

"Everyday it's just nag, nag, nag," Jounouchi complained bitterly.

"I believe you've told me this before," Seto Kaiba smirked. In fact, Jounouchi told him this every time they went drinking.

"Yes, well it's fuckin' annoyin'!" Jounouchi snapped, "I should never have told her I was bi, now every time I look at someone she starts screamin' at me. I've explained a million times that, just because I happen to be attracted to both men and women, doesn't meant I don't have taste!"

Seto just nodded, part of him loved hearing about Jounouchi's failing relationship with Mai Kujaku. It made him feel like he wasn't the only one with problems. Two weeks ago he'd been publicly outed by his bitter ex-boyfriend and was now spending a lot of his time dealing with the fallout.

"She asked yesterday how I knew I was attracted to guys if I'd never been with one," Jounouchi continued on his rant.

"And what did you say?" Seto asked.

"I asked her how she knew she was attracted to guys before she'd been with one," Katsuya replied. "That shut her up. You should have seen her face, gapin' at me like a fish out of water," he said with grim satisfaction.

"You could, I don't know, break up with her," Seto suggested, not for the first time.

Jounouchi gave him a withering look, "I've tried several times. You know I have."

"You're unhappy and I highly doubt she's happy, it makes sense for you to finish it."

"Not to her," Jounouchi sighed, "so, what about your life? I saw the press conference the other day."

Seto looked down at his strong gin and tonic, "I don't understand why the press are blowing all of this out of proportion. They seem to think that just because the public now _know_ that I'm gay means I can't run my company anymore. It's so frustrating. And, then, just to make my life better, that bastard gives an interview insinuating that I was an abusive boyfriend!"

Jounouchi snorted, of all the things he imagined Seto to be in a relationship, abusive wasn't one of them.

"What?" Seto asked, unconsciously tilting his head to one side, it was rather adorable.

"You, being abusive, it seems really cliché," Jounouchi explained.

"I'm glad someone knows me well," Seto smiled slightly, "The case won't get to court, he knows there's no evidence, but it's ruining my reputation."

"I'm sure it'll all blow over soon," Jounouchi replied hopefully, "as soon as the media find someone else to bully."

"I hope so," Seto sighed, "I think this is one of the most exhausting times of my life. I'm just glad I have Mokuba behind me and you to get drunk with and bitch about my life to."

Jounouchi grinned at him, but it was forced, he hadn't been able to smile like he had done in high school for months. He reached over and patted him on the shoulder; he picked up his pint glass and raised it, "to drinkin' buddies as bitchin' about life."

"I'll drink to that," Seto said, clinking his glass against Jounouchi's before they both took a drink.

"So, got anyone in mind for your next boyfriend?" Katsuya asked.

"Yes, but he's not single so I'll just have to wait and hope."

"Oh come on, a good lookin' guy like you could get anyone."

"I know, but I don't want _anyone_, I have standards you know," Seto smirked, "can we get off the subject of my love life please?"

"Why? The only reason you come here is to complain about it," Jounouchi replied cheekily.

"I do not!" Seto objected, "Okay, at the beginning I did. Mostly because I knew the press wouldn't believe anything you told them about me, but I found that I liked talking to you."

"Why didn't you think the press would believe me?"

"Because it's common knowledge that we hate each other and it would look like you were just trying to besmirch my perfect name," Seto explained. "Although at the moment I doubt my name means that much," normally he wouldn't talk about himself like this, but the alcohol was getting to him, making him feel very sorry for himself.

"Hey, you're a smart, gorgeous rich guy, knowin' you you'll get through this and come out the other end lookin' better than before!" Jounouchi insisted. "What?" He asked when the other laughed.

"Well, five years ago I wouldn't have imagined myself accepting a pep-talk from 'The Mutt'," Seto explained.

"I wouldn't have expected I'd be giving you one," Jounouchi grinned genuinely, the sight of it made Seto's heart skip a beat; he reached over and squeezed Seto's hand.

Their eyes met, it seemed like they was a magnetic force, making it impossible to look away. Slowly, they leant in and brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry," Seto said, "I should really go now."

"Don't! Kaiba!" Jounouchi argued as Seto downed the last of his drink and got up.

"I have a meeting tomorrow," Seto said, not meeting Katsuya's eyes, "See you around."

And with that, he left.

* * *

Two weeks later and Seto was throwing himself full force into his work. As predicted, the media had found someone else to hound when the allegations of Seto's abusiveness had turned out to be false. Seto had even received a public apology from his ex, not that he's bothered to acknowledge it.

So now, there was only one thing bothering Seto. And that was what had happened in the bar and how, well, perfect it had felt to be kissing Jounouchi.

But he couldn't dwell on it, no matter how much he wanted Jounouchi. The blond was not available and Seto had far too much pride to be the one that Jounouchi cheated on his girlfriend with.

He couldn't bring himself to face Jounouchi again, which was why he hadn't returned to the bar. If he had gone to meet him, he'd have to spend all his time resisting the urge to kiss him again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he snapped, wishing that whoever it was would go away and let him drown himself in work. He heard the door open and shut, but didn't look up.

"I had a hell of a time gettin' up here. It was lucky Mokuba saw me, security was plannin' on kickin' me out." There was no mistaking that voice.

"What are you doing here, Jounouchi?" Seto asked, still not taking his eyes away from his laptop.

"To do this." And then Jounouchi was suddenly at his side, turning his face up so that he was looking into those wonderful chocolate brown eyes, and then pressing his lips firmly against Seto's.

Seto melted into the kiss for a moment, but then pulled away.

"No, you can't do this," he said bitterly, "I'm not being the one you cheat on your girlfriend with."

"Me and Mai decided to break up," Jounouchi told him, "we finally sat down and had a civilised conversation and decided it was for the best."

"So I'm your rebound guy?" Seto snapped, he wanted what Jounouchi was offering, had dreamed of it for years, but it all seemed too good to be true.

"I've been in love with you since high school," Jounouchi said, "I just didn't think it would ever happen, so I tried to get over you, but I couldn't. Then when we met a couple of months ago it all came floodin' back. When we kissed, well, this is gonna sound really cliché, but it made me realise that we only have one chance at life and that I was wastin' my time being miserable with Mai. I don't know what our relationship would be like, but I think we'd both regret not havin' a go at it." He looked up at Seto, his eyes full of the same amount of passion that had been in his voice.

For once in his whole life, Seto was speechless.

"Same," was the only thing he could say when his voice returned, it seemed rather pathetic.

There was a sort of awkward silence as both tried to think of something to say.

"So, we're goin' out, yeah?" Jounouchi asked, rather uncertainly.

"Yes," Seto replied, ignoring the leap of excitement in his stomach as he said it.

"Good, well, erm, I'll leave you to get on with your work," Jounouchi said.

"See you later then," Seto said, "It's Thursday," he explained when Jounouchi gave him a rather confused look.

"Oh," a look of comprehension crossed the blond's face, "same time as usual?"

"Yes."

"See you then," Jounouchi said, turning to leave, but not before pressing a quick kiss on Seto's lips.

Seto watch him leave the office with a small smile on his face, his life was going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I really need to go to bed now**


End file.
